


Jordyn's Beastly Revenge

by zacklin52



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: Commission for Anon. Jordyn Jones gets revenge on her ex boyfriend with man's best friend.Warning: Contains Beast.
Relationships: Female/Dog
Kudos: 18





	Jordyn's Beastly Revenge

“Go to hell you fucking asshole!” Jordyn screamed into her phone.

After 2 years of dating, Jordyn found out that her douchebag of a boyfriend had been cheating on her with one of her friends. Furious, she immediately kicked him out and threw out most of his stuff along with him. Amassing a huge following on social media platforms, Jordyn was an internet sensation at only 20 years old. What pissed her off most about this was that she had been supporting his ass her entire career. She had paid for most of his things and living expenses not to mention made some things disappear from the authorities. Deeply hurt and angry, Jordyn’s mind was in a haze. She needed to get back at that son of a bitch no matter what. Spending her entire day drinking and destroying his leftover belongings, she was tearing up at how he could do this to her, to them. Days had gone by and her thoughts became more and more vicious. She thought about hurting others, hurting herself. With a bottle of cabernet in one hand and her phone on the other, Jordyn thought about calling her ex. She wasn’t sure of what she was going to say as she was filled with jealousy, hate, anger, and angst. Maybe she would tell him off or blackmail him about his secrets. No, that was getting him off too easy, she needed something more. As tears ran down her puffy red cheeks, Jordyn gripped the bottle of alcohol and took a swig of it.

https://preview.redd.it/35kyay4tkqb61.jpg?width=640&crop=smart&auto=webp&s=1b0c1cca2a996fcc4f8571...

“Stupid bastard…” She cried out.

It was then that she felt something wet and rough lick the side of her cheeks. 

“Ahaha, stop it Maxie” Jordyn giggled.

Suddenly feeling a bit much needed relief, Jordyn look to see her rottweiler Maxie, or Max for short. Throughout this ordeal of hers, Max was the only one she felt that was on her side. She felt herself calming down as he started to lick the tears off her cheeks. He was a rather big dog at that, standing at almost 3 feet tall and weighing even more that she did.

“Thank you so much boy” Jordyn sighed as she gave him a big hug around his neck.

Pressing her face against his fur, Jordyn started to nuzzle against it for some much-needed comfort. She remembered how Max had always been there for her and how her ex had always hated him. Wanting to get rid of the dog, Jordyn had always refused. She loved Maxie too much to even consider doing that to him, especially now that they weren’t even a couple anymore. His dislike of Maxie was something that always annoyed Jordyn as she knew just how much he hated him.

As Max continued to like her face, Jordyn accidentally turned her face and got a mouthful of his tongue.

“Ah, stop it Maxie” Jordyn giggled as she pushed him away.

Taking a breath from all the drama, Jordyn felt better now. Still shitty, but generally better now that Max was there to comfort her. As she looked through her phone and continued to delete pictures of her ex, she started to rub Max’s belly. This went on for a few minutes before she felt something wet poking at her palm.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry Max” Jordyn said swiftly as she quickly moved her hands away from his crotch.

Looking down, she noticed that his cock was pretty hard now. It was a natural for dogs to become aroused, but Jordyn has never seen Max’s up close before. Her eyes gaze intently on his red veiny shaft she heard him panting. She was surprised by how big he was. He must have been at least 10 inches. His cock was so moist with the tip of his cock leaking out a clear substance. She looked down at the hand that touched his cock and noticed that it was covered in that liquid. Curious she rubbed her fingers together and it quickly made a slicking sound.

“This must be precum then” she said intrigued as she continued to play with it.

Without thinking, she put two fingers into her mouth and tasted the liquid. Quickly realizing what she did, she pulled her fingers out but it was too late already. Jordyn now had a good amount of dog precum inside of her mouth. Pondering what she just did, she quickly gulped it down before thinking that it didn’t taste too bad. I mean, it wasn’t great or anything, but at the same time, not bad.

“Sorry Max, I got a bit carried away❤” Jordyn said as she tried to get up only to stumble and fall onto her butt.

Being a bit drunk, Jordyn giggled it off as she recovered from the fall and closed her eyes a bit. Next thing she knew, Jordyn felt something poking underneath her red nightgown.

“What the?” she looked down only to see Max sniffing down near her crotch.

“Hey, bad boy! Stop that! What’s with you today? What’s got you so riled up?” Jordyn said as she tried to push his head away.

Persistent, Max continued to press his nose against his owner’s crotch area before giving the outside of her panties a lap with his tongue.

“Ahh!❤” she yelped out in surprised.

Jordyn was stunned at what just happened. Her dog just took a lick at her private area and even though she was wearing her white cotton panties. She could feel how wet and slimy his tongue was as it slid up and down her the outside of her panties. Her breath became heavy as she reached down and instead of pushed his head away, she pulled him closer before sliding the white fabric to the side, exposing her smooth bare pussy.

“Oh fuck. Don’t stop” she moaned out as she could feel Max’s tongue licking her slit.

Jordyn couldn’t help but feel how wrong this was. I mean, it was a dog for fuck sake! His tongue was rough like sandpaper, yet soft like silk. She could feel his large tongue lapping up her juices and quickly pushing itself into her.

“Oh god! I’m going to cum!” Jordyn screamed out as her body stiffened up from the mini orgasm that had built up from Max licking her.

Calming down now from her small climax with Max’s tongue, Jordyn just realized that she just came from having a dog lick her. This was beyond wrong on so many levels that Jordyn’s head began to become fuzzy, the half-bottle of alcohol didn’t help either. As she looked down at Max and saw how happy he was, Jordyn couldn’t help but give in. She was his master anyways, that means it is her responsibilities to help “relief” him of any stress.

“Damn it Max, look what you made me do” she smiled as she crawled over to him and kissed his nose.

Just as she was about to take a drunken, lustful leap of which she would never come back from, something devious came into her mind. Looking down at her phone, she realized the perfect way to het back at her piece of shit ex-boyfriend. Getting up, she turned her phone sideways and started to record.

“Listen here you fucking sack of shit, I know that you’ve been fucking my friend behind my back. You think I wouldn’t find out about that? Well, I think it’s my turn to have some fun. You remember Max, right? The dog you hated so much when we were dating? Well, he’s going to fuck me” Jordyn said as she gave the camera a devilish smile before pulling down her panties and getting on all fours.

Making sure her phone had a good angle of her face, Jordyn lifted her gown up to her hips and started to shake her marvelous pale ass to Max.

“Come here Max. Show me what an animal you can be” Jordyn smirked as she could feel her pussy getting even wetter.

Wasting no time, Max jumped on top of Jordyn. Putting his paws on her back, his hips started to thrust, though his cock was tapping at her young cunt, he wasn’t able to penetrate it. That was until Jordyn reached down and guided his thick red shaft in the right direction.

“AaaAAHHH!❤❤❤” she yelped out as she could feel Max’s cock enter her.

Jordyn’s eyes widen as Max did not allow her to get adjusted to the sheer size of his cock. Fast and painful, Jordyn did not expect a dog to fuck this beastly. She could feel her insides stretching more than they have ever before. It was painful but she couldn’t show that to the camera. Pulling herself together she looked straight into the lens and smiled.

“Y-you see that? That how a real man, or I should say, dog fucks me. He feels so fucking good compared to your tiny dick” Jordyn struggled to say as she could feel Max’s cock going deeper into her.

Gritting her teeth together, she started to adjust to his size and the speed of his thrusts. To say it was all pain would be a lie though as Jordyn did feel an equal amount of pleasure from him. The sensation of having her pussy filled to the brim was completely new to her and it felt amazing. Moaning and groaning, Jordyn reached down and started to rub her clit for the extra pleasure. She could feel how hot and slippery the dog’s cock was as it ravaged her cunt.

“Oh god Max. You’re such a good boy for mommy” Jordyn softly cried out as she was berated by a flood of small orgasms.

As the minutes went on, Jordyn’s mind was going blank from the intense pounding of her dog. Her eyes gazed into the camera before rolling to the back of her head as, yet another orgasm hit her. Letting out a bellowing cry, Jordyn did not notice that Max had flipped himself over and was now ass to ass with her.

“W-what’s happening?” Jordyn cried out as she could feel Max’s cock growing larger inside of her.

Knotting himself inside of her, Max held firm for a moment so he could get used to his master’s tight pussy.

“S-stop it Max! Pull it out!❤❤❤” Jordyn cried out as she tried to pull herself away to safety.

As she tried to pull away, she could feel him growing even larger. Terrified, she struggled even more before feeling the sharp pain of his bulbous sack inside of her. The knot had been completed. Expanding to the size of a softball, Max had completed his knot inside of his master.

“Fuuuccckkk” Jordyn whimpered out as she was powerless to do anything.

It was painful to have her tight young pussy stretched out that much. All she could do was let out a small yelp as Max stood there and did his thing. It didn’t take long before Jordyn could feel something hot filling her up. She knew that this was Max unloading his cum into her womb. What she didn’t expect was just how much he was able to cum. This was something she had never had to deal with before with her ex-boyfriend and she knew there was nothing she could do about it but to endure it. With a raspy moan, Jordyn could feel her womb filling up with dog semen, so much so that her stomach started to bulge from the sheer amount of cum. As uncomfortable as it may have been, Jordyn was still cumming from the way his cock pulsed as he shot out his cum. After about 15 minutes or so, Max’s cock deflated enough so that he was able to slip out of Jordyn’s now gaping pussy. A flood of dog cum spurted out of her hole and pooled down between her legs.

“Fuck. You see that? You could never make me cum like that” Jordyn said as she weakly got up and grabbed her phone.

She quickly showed the messed between her legs and the wet stains on the carpet before blowing a kiss into the camera.

“Oh? Did you think the show was over?” Not by a long shot. You know how you always wanted to fuck my virgin asshole? Well, guess who’s going to get to do that” Jordyn smirked as she scooped up a glob of dog jizz on the floor and started to massage her asshole.

“Max be a good boy and fuck mommy’s asshole❤” Jordyn smiled as she got on all fours yet again, this time making sure the camera had a good angle of the penetration.

Almost instinctively, Max got up and placed his paws onto her back again.

“Looks like someone is ready to go again” Jordyn grinned as she felt the pointed end of his cock pushing against her virgin asshole.

No need for any guidance this time, she could feel Max slowly pushing his entire girth into her.

“❤❤❤Oh fuck!❤❤❤” she cried as her asshole started to stretch open.

Taking deep breaths, Jordyn did her best to ease her newly deflowered hole for the incoming assault. Almost immediately, she could feel Max struggling to push deeper. Huffing out of irritation, Jordyn let out a squeal as Max finally pushed deep into her. With her eyes rolling to the back of her head, Jordyn started to squirt all over her floor. With her legs turning to jelly and she slumped over to let Max take control of the situation. Painful but yet pleasurable, Jordyn wasn’t sure why she allowed herself to be degraded like this. She wasn’t even sure if it was to get back at her ex anymore. She felt as if her brain was being scrambled as her asshole was being ripped apart. As she laid on the floor with her ass in the air, Max yet again turned around and knotted inside of Jordyn again. This time it was her ass that felt the bulbous expansion of his knot. Unlike her pussy, her ass was not accustomed to cocks yet, so the pain was unbearable for Jordyn. Letting out a scream she needed something to help ease her pain. Grabbing whatever was closest, she reached out and grabbed one of Max’s rubber bone toy. Sticking it in her mouth, she bit down hard to help numb the pain. Now with a dog toy in her mouth, and a dog cock in her ass, she looked more like a bitch in heat. Before long, Jordyn let out a muffled scream as she could feel her guts being filled with another hot load of dog cum. Max, feeling thirsty, started to drag his master, still with his cock deep inside of her. Powerless to stop him, Jordyn was dragged by her asshole a few yards until Max could reach his water bowl. This wouldn’t have bothered her so much as she was near passed out at this point.

“N-no more❤❤❤” she whispered before completely blacking out.

The next morning her phone was full of hateful messages from her ex-boyfriend, but Jordyn didn’t care about that anymore. Especially with Max’s cock in her mouth.

Thanks for reading! Remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord. Hop on to my discord for some caption stories I'm doing!

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
